


Pirate Adventure

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BINR, Gen, Other, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Bendy, Boris, and Alice play pirates with Wally and a few workers!





	Pirate Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Soon Bendy in Nightmare Run will be out soon and I decided to write stories that are themed after the episodes we get to play in Nightmare Run. So here’s a story based on @ask-joeydrewstudios AU.

Joey came into the living room in his apartment and saw his toon children in pirate costumes pretending to be well of course pirates. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Joey asked.

“Were playing pirates!” Bendy cheered. 

“Bendy made this map, and were looking for treasure!” Boris added showing a drawn map. 

Joey chuckled at the toons imagination. “Oooh what’s is treasure?” He asked.

“Well.” Bendy started. “I heard that a certain someone has a treasure chest filled with goodies that they’re keeping hidden.” The ink demon explained.

“And it’s up to us to find it.” Alice added. 

“Well. I hope you three have a wonderful adventure! Be safe Captain Bendy!” Joey saluted as he went to his office. 

The toons saluted as well, “We, will matey!” Bendy yelled. The toons left the room and into the studio to find the treasure. “So the map says we have to take a left to find the treasure.” Bendy read.

“I’m on it!” Boris sniffed the ground to follow the scent of the treasure. 

Speaking of the treasure, Wally was dragging a large chest. He kept looking around in hopes he doesn’t see the toons around. “Hey Wally.” Wally screamed holding the chest like his life depended on it. “Its me, idiot!” Lacie yelled.  
Wally sighed. “Oh Lace, hi.” He looked around hoping he was safe, “you haven’t seen the toons have you?” He asked.

“No, why?” Lacie asked.

“Well. I’m hiding my candy stash from them, and I need you and Thomas’s help.” Wally explained.

Lacie shook her head. “No way, count me out in your foolish game!” She was about to walk away, but Wally held onto her leg. 

“Please.” Wally begged giving a pouty face. 

Lacie stared at the young janitor and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” Wally smiled and hugged his co-worker. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” He repeated. Lacie rolled her eyes, but patted the young boy’s back. 

“What’s going on?” Susie asked as she, Shawn and Sammy came by.

Wally smiled and hugged the three workers. “Glad you three are here!” He cheered. “Do you guys want to help me and Lacie hide my treasure from the toons?”

“Depends.” Sammy said looking at the treasure. “What’s in your box?” 

“A stash of candy.” 

“I’m out.” Sammy was about to leave, only for Susie to grab his arm.  
“Come on Sammy, it will be fun.” Susie added hugging his arm. 

Sammy couldn’t say no to his girl, then again playing games with Wally is one of the many things he never wanted to do today. Sammy groaned, “Fine, I guess we’ll play games with Wally.” Susie clapped her hands in enjoyment seeing her boyfriend will join in on Wally’s shenanigans. Sammy sighed knowing he got himself into something that was foolish. 

“Great!” Wally cheered, “Now we just need one more member.” Wally smirked knowing whom to add to his pirate crew.

“Absolutely not! Thomas yelled.

“Come on Thomas! We need you!” Wally whined. 

Thomas shook his head. “No way Wally, you have a big enough team! Count me out!” He yelled walking away.

“Please.” Wally begged.

Thomas rolled his eyes and went back to work. Wally then got closer to Thomas giving him a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. Thomas scoffed at the janitor’s expression and still continued his job, but Wally still kept his puppy dog expression. 

The repairman worker groaned and faced Wally. “If I say yes, would you stop!?” He yelled. Wally smiled and hugged Thomas tightly. Thomas sighed, and glared at Wally, “Can you let me go!”

Wally let go of Thomas and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” He chuckled. 

“Okay. Okay you got your pirate crew now what?!” Sammy asked. 

Wally thought for a second. Once he got an idea he smiled. Sammy then pushed the large chest of candy to a closet, but there was so much inside that chest that the music director struggled to push the chest due to the sheer number of sweets within.

“He’s not a strong man, is he,” Lacie asked Susie.

Susie shook her head. “Nope. Not at all.”

Lacie sighed and went to help the music director push the chest into the closet. Lacie was so strong Sammy fell face-first to the floor.

“Now just one more thing.” Wally said.

“What? Pirate costumes?” Sammy asked giving a chuckle.

Later, Wally put pirate costumes on his crew. He smiled proudly seeing his crew in costume. Thomas turned around and glared at Sammy. “Next time, shut your mouth.” 

“Alright me mateys. Its time to guard the treasure!” Wally exclaimed in a pirate accent. 

“What’s with the accent?” Shawn asked. 

“It makes it fun!” Wally replied, “Now! Bendy and his crew will be stealing the treasure, and its up to us to use our strength and wits to guard the treasure!”

“Wally! Do you really need the accent!?” Thomas yelled.

The janitor flinched, “Okay. I’ll stop.” He whimpered. 

Bendy’s pirate crew continued to look around for the treasure, but Boris lost the scent they got earlier. “It’s got to be here somewhere!” Bendy yelled. 

“Wally hid it really well!” Boris pointed out.

Alice and Bendy thought where would Wally hide the treasure. Bendy snapped his fingers knowing where the treasure could lie. “I got it!” He exclaimed. 

“You know where it is?” Boris asked. 

Bendy gasped and held his breath. “No,” Alice and Boris glared at the demon. “But! I might have an idea!” Bendy pulled out a map and unrolled it. “If I know Wally, he’s going to be in one of these places.” 

Alice and Boris knew the only person Wally spent the most time with is Bendy. “So where could he have hide it, Captain?” Boris asked.

Bendy looked through the map and thought of what would be the best hiding place to hide the treasure. He smiled and pointed where on the map. Alice and Boris followed Bendy upstairs leading to the top of the hallway near Grant’s office.   
“If my calculations are correct, Wally hid the treasure right there!” Bendy pointed to a lock door.

“And you know this, how?” Alice asked.

“Wally hid a lot of stuff there, including some magazines featuring some models.” Bendy wiggled his eyebrows. Alice groaned in disgusted. 

“Let’s just get the treasure!” The toons walked towards the door, but before they can reach the doorknob…

“Aha!” Wally yelled blocking the door with Susie and Lacie. 

“Susie?!” Alice squeaked. She was in shock to see Susie on Wally’s side then on her side. Alice and Boris took a step back, but their backs touched Shawn, Sammy and Thomas.

“Thomas?! Sammy?!” Boris yelled, surprised just as Alice. Bendy smirked and chuckled at the pirate costumes the music director and the repairman wore. 

Sammy picked up the ink imp by the collar of his pirate costume. “You say anything! You’ll wake up one morning in the lake!” He growled. 

“Sammy, calm down! We’re just playing along.” She said. 

“Really? You guys are just playing along?” Alice asked. Susie nodded making the angel sigh in relief. 

“Yeah! We won’t hurt you guys, I mean what are we monsters?!” Susie asked.

Wally groaned. “It would have been fun to tie them up and be real pirates for once!”

The toons and workers smirked realizing they had shared the same plan.

“COME ON GUYS!” Wally yelled. He was tied up and hanging from the balcony. 

Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the candy from the treasure chest. “You said you wanted a real pirate adventure, you got one!” Shawn pointed out. Wally groaned as he struggled to break free.


End file.
